


Ice Princess! Flame-Brain!

by ninjagolover13



Category: Gratsu - Fandom, fairytail - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: Natsu and Gray get into an argument and hidden feelings are revealed.





	

Natsu huffed, plopping down beside Lucy.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked, eyeing him worriedly. 

"Gray is so annoying, he frustrates me so much" Natsu complained. 'Of course' Lucy thought.

"You guys were talking for literally ten seconds" Lucy deadpanned. 

"And he really pissed me off in that ten seconds" Natsu defended.

"Why don't you two just try to get along already? Everyone knows you care about each other, so why do you guys fight all the time?" Lucy reasoned. 

"Sure I care about him, he's one of my best friends but we're completely different, Luce. I'm fire, he's ice. We weren't meant to get along" Natsu explained. 

"You know, I once read this book called, 'Eternal Flame Wrapped in Ice'. It was about two mages, one fire, and one ice. They fought all the time until one day, they realized they loved each other, so they put away their differences and became lovers. They ended up staying together for the rest of their lives, sure they had their petty fights, much like you and Gray might I add, but they always stuck together" Lucy said. 

"Okay? What was the point of that story?" Natsu asked, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is even fire and ice can get along..and maybe get together one day" Lucy said, suggestively. 

"Stupid yaoi fangirls" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, innocently. Of course she heard what Natsu said, but like most women, she was giving him a chance to change what he said.

"Nothing" Natsu grumbled. 

'When will men learn?' Lucy sighed in her head. .

"What are you two up to?" Erza asked, sliding into the booth, sitting beside Lucy. 

"I'm trying to persuade Natsu to start getting along with Gray" Lucy answered. Natsu shot Lucy a look as if saying, 'why would you betray me?'

"Oh? Because I was told they were getting along just fine, by Natsu himself actually. Natsu?" Erza shot a questioning look at Natsu.

"We are" Natsu squeaked. 

"That's good to hear. Well anyway, I must be going now. I've accepted a job in Shirotsume" Erza bid a farewell and walked away to the exit.

"Good luck" Lucy called after her. Natsu kept glaring at Lucy.

"What?" she asked innocently. 

"Really, Luce? Really?" Natsu deadpanned. She smiled, laughing nervously. 

"Hey look there's Gray! You should go try to sort out your differences" Lucy changed the subject.   
"Why would I do that?" Natsu laughed.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Erza" the celestial spirit mage threatened. Natsu glared at her, "You wouldn't dare." 

"Try me" she said, all too sweetly. Natsu dramatically sighed and stood up walking over to Gray. Lucy smiled in victory. She tried to listen to their conversation but all she could hear was muffled voices. However it all seemed to be going smoothly until..

"Shut up, Elsa!" Natsu yelled. 

"You shut up, fire-breath!" Gray yelled back. 

"Would you two just be quiet already? Have some beer or something" Cana sighed, chugging down a barrel of alcohol. 

"Shut up, Cana" Gray and Natsu yelled simultaneously. They both looked at each other, challengingly. 

"Flame-Brain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Striper!"

"Slanty eyes" 

"Droopy eyes!"

"I love you, Natsu!" Gray yelled. Everyone in the guild started at the two, with wide eyes. 

"I love you, too" Natsu admitted. The two boys stared at each other but abruptly tackled each other into a heated kiss.

"Well that was unexpected" Gildarts muttered. The guild erupted in cheers, happy that the two finally admitted their feeling to each other. Sure it was in a strange and unexpected way but what did you expect from those two?

"Now that's a real man!" Elfman shouted. 

"I'm back" Gajeel called from the guild doors. He quickly saw the scene in front of him and a blush erupted on his face.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Erza asked, also coming in the guild. Gajeel didn't say anything, just pointed to Gray and Natsu. Erza followed his finger and held back a blush.

"O-oh..Well I guess they are getting along" She said flustered. 

From that day on Gray and Natsu put away their differences and became lovers, just like in that book Lucy was talking about. Sure they fought sometimes but their love was unbreakable. Even that time Juvia threw herself at Gray and Natsu saw, didn't break them apart. 

Their love truly was an eternal flame wrapped in ice, and it sure was beautiful.


End file.
